


Visit

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May comes to see Ash after his crushing defeat in the Sinnoh League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

Visiting

\---

Another ficlet for the iPod Challenge, done to "Watashi Makenai - Haruka's Theme". Hints of Advanceshipping lurk within.

I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak do.

\---

It was a delightfully pleasant morning in Pallet Town. May walked toward the red-roofed house with a smile on her face, listening to the birdsong in the air. She had come all the way out here, knowing that a certain somebody would surely be home about now.

Only a few days ago, May had been watching the Sinnoh League taking place on the television and had witnessed the crushing defeat of one of her close friends. While watching him in action, she had realised how much she really missed him. Sure, she did miss the friends she had travelled around Hoenn and Kanto with, but that time she had felt it much more than usual.

At that moment, May realised that she desperately wanted to see him. So she had wasted no time in taking a ship from Hoenn to Kanto and headed straight toward Pallet Town. Ash would come home after winning the league and she was sure she would catch him. Hopefully he hadn't already set off to some newly discovered region, which would mean a lot of wasted time on her part.

May soundly knocked upon the front door and it soon opened to reveal the face of Ash's mother. "Oh, hello, May," she said, her face brightening in a smile. "What a surprise to see you. I didn't know you were coming."

"Hi, Mrs Ketchum. I was hoping to see Ash," May told her. "Is he home?"

"Yes, he is," Delia responded, taking a step back from the door and allowing May to pass through. "He's up in his room at the moment. Would you like to join us for breakfast? We haven't had it yet."

"Oh, really? That would be great, thanks." May hadn't eaten yet this morning and her stomach was beginning to growl in protest. As Delia went to the kitchen, the young brunette hurried up the stairs. She still remembered where Ash's room was and approached the door, knocking on it.

Ash opened the door a few seconds later, his eyes widening as he saw who was standing on the other side. "May!"

"Hey, Ash," May said happily, feeling elated as she stood before him. It was really good to see him again and she had to resist the urge to throw her arms around him. "I came all the way from home to see you."

Pikachu scampered to the door and raised his arms, smiling at May. "Pika pika!"

"Hey, Pikachu." May reached down and rubbed his head. She straightened and turned her attention back to Ash. "I was watching you on TV, in the Sinnoh League."

"Oh, really?" Ash brightened. "I did pretty well, didn't I? It's a shame I lost though."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" May asked. She knew what it was like to lose a major event after getting so far. Ash himself had reached the top four, breaking his previous record of top eight.

"Well, I was feeling down for a bit. I'm used to it, but it's still disappointing." Ash exhaled. "I'm feeling a lot better now you're here," he admitted, smiling.

May smiled back, blushing just a little bit.


End file.
